Parenting
by myveryowndramione
Summary: It's the seventh year and the students have returned to Hogwarts. But there is something new, a subject called 'Parenting'. They're going to be paired and forced to raise a baby. But what will happen if Slythein prince Draco Malfoy and the Muggle-born Hermione Granger live together and try to parent their child?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh, can´t believe it. I´m actually doing this. It´s a pretty big deal for me, because I´ve never posted anything online, sooo yeah. I put a lot of work into it (I know, it´s not that long, but there will be some more). So enough talking, hope you like it:)**

* * *

"Now", Professor McGonagall started, "as you know, this term you are going to have a new subject."

The letters had arrived last week to tell them, that every 7th year, the students had to face a specific task and they'd receive a grade for it. Hermione had hoped it would have to do with school stuff, not Quidditch or something like that. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were really thrilled because of rumors. People had overheard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about Quidditch.

"It will take place once a week but it'll take a lot of free time." All of the students moaned, except Hermione, of course. "The new subject is called 'Parenting'. You will be paired with another student and with the help of a spell, we will create a child that has the DNA of you and your partner. Of course the couples are chosen randomly. Tomorrow after breakfast, Professor Dumbledore will read out the pairs and you will return to your dormitories which you will share with your fellow student. There are 5 rooms, a sitting room, a bathroom, a room for the baby and of course for each student. Yes, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione had risen her arm. "Professor, what will happen to the child after the project?" The professor nodded "Yes, well after the school year the spell will be recessed." A few girls were shocked. "Remember it's just a spell."

The bell rang and Hermione got up. Who was she going to paired up with? Hopefully not Ron because he and Lavender were dating and that would be awkward.

"Mione!" She turned around. Ginny was waving from behind. "Wait!" The redhead walked towards her. "How was class?" Hermione closed her bag and walked to the Great Hall. "Err...well...I'm going to be a parent." Ginny gazed at her. "WHAT?! Are you pregnant?!" She touched Hermione's belly. "Oh don't be silly, Gin. They're going to pair us with another student and create a baby. It's a project." Ginny sighed with relief. "Thought you might have actually banged him."

Ginny smiled and went on. "Who?" "Isn't it obvious?" Hermione, really not knowing who Ginny was talking about, asked her again. "No. Tell me."

They sat down and started to shove food on their plates. "Are you kidding me? You practically drool every time you see him." Hermione thumped the table. "God Ginny will you just tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Hermione turned around, only to see Ron and Harry. "Oh nothing." Ginny smirked and winked at Hermione.

* * *

The next morning Hermione went down the Marble Staircase. She couldn't imagine with whom she was going to be paired.

Ron. No.

Harry. Maybe.

She thought if he like a big brother, so it would be nice to 'rise' a child with him.

Neville. No.

It wasn't that she didn't like him, he was nice and everything, but he was shy and she didn't think that he couldn't take care of a child very well.

That was basically it. Great. So she was hoping for Harry.

She sat down and ate her scrambled eggs. "Hey." She looked at Harry and smiled at him. "Hi...err..Harry I was thinking..about this baby thing..I guess it'd be nice if you were the father of my child."She smiled. He did too. "I thought about it too. Yeah, I think it would. But I don't think the odds are in our favor." Of course. It was chosen randomly and the chances of having Harry as a partner are pretty low."Oh. Yeah. You're right."

After most of the students had left, Dumbledore got up and asked students under the 7th year to leave.

"Good morning. Now as you know, you will know with whom you are paired up with. But before, we have to tell you a few things about the parenting. First, you will notice that your children will age differently. It can be the case that when most of the children have reached the age three, some might just look like 5 months. Do not worry. That is totally normal. Second, it is important, that both parents spend enough time with the child. Otherwise it will have negative consequences. And third, now, I believe that you all have reached an age, where you might get intimate," a few giggled when he said that part. "But, I ask you not to intercourse with your partner." Nobody knew why. And no one asked.

"Now for the pairing. We thought it we best for the cohesiveness that you'll be paired up with students from different houses." Harry looked at Hermione with a sad face.

'Well, that's just great.' Hermione thought. She didn't listen except for a few names.

"Padma Patil - Harry Potter." Hermione thought Harry hadn't done so bad, Padma was really nice.

"Neville Longbottom - Hannah Abbott." _That's about right._

"Ronald Weasley - Pansy Parkinson." People inhaled sharply and gazed at the two.

But that was nothing compared to the reaction that, „Hermione Granger - Draco Malfoy." got.

* * *

That was chapter one, hope you liked it:) Maybe leave a review?:D

XOXO

Mary


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter:) I´m really enjoying writing this!**

* * *

Slytherins mumbled and some yelled things like "Not the damn Mudblood!" Gryffindors were defending Hermione and a lot of people just sat there, shocked. Just like Malfoy and Hermione.

"Now, I ask you now to return to your dormitories." Everyone got up, but nobody knew where the dormitories were. "Err...Professor, where exactly are the dormitories?" Dumbledore nodded. "Ah yes, well Mr. Thomas, I am sure you'll find then on your own. Now hush hush."

He made a gesture with his hands and the students left the great hall. Hermione didn't want to walk with Malfoy, neither did he so they just walked with the crowd.

Everybody was walking the same way, not knowing where to go but after a few minutes they had arrived at several doors with name tags on the front. Harry gave Hermione another sad look before he went in his. Ron was standing, apparently very annoyed, next to Pansy who was talking to some Slytherin girls.

Hermione searched for 'Granger' but the only thing she could find was 'Malfoy' so she went in. "So you found my home." The cold voice of Draco Malfoy clanged through the living area. "Shut up Malfoy. This is our home." "I didn't see Granger on the name tag." Draco walked in of one of the bedrooms. Hermione ignored him and went into the baby's room.

It was pink and there were was a crib standing in it. She hurried over and found a tiny baby girl lying in there. "Oh you're so cute."

She picked her up and looked at her closely. She had small blonde curls, just like Malfoy, but had Hermione's hazel brown eyes. "My beauty." She kissed her forehead. "Malfoy!" She yelled, the baby started moving, but dozed off again.

"What?!" He shouted back. "Leave me alone, Mudblood!" She put the baby back in its crib and knocked on Malfoy's door. "What the fuck?!"

He pulled the door open. The scent of him reached Hermione and she breathed it in. _God, he smells good._ _Wait, what?! No. This is Malfoy. He doesn´t smell good._ He was just about to close the door again, when Hermione put her foot between the door, preventing it to close.

"Look, ferret. I'm as happy as you are to be paired with you. But we're going to get a grade for this and I'm not going to let you ruin it. So for this time that we are a...well...'family' you will shut your mouth and behave."

He smirked at her. "Do you really think I'm going to listen to you? I'm going to pass my N.E.W.T.S. anyway, I don't care about this stupid project, I will not treat you any different and I will not take care of that child."

Hermione was furious. Her chest rose and dropped. „For your information, that in there", she pointed towards the baby´s room, "is your daughter, too!" He raised an eyebrow. "Daughter?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, daughter, Draco. I´m not asking you to breast feed her, but spend time with her, you heard what Dumbledore said!"

 _Oh shit._ She realized what she had just done. She had called him Draco. _Oh shit, shit, shit._ "Ah, first names, are we now?" She blushed. "Well, we are her parents and I think, I think your father doesn´t call your mother by her surname either, now, does he?"

She turned around, went in her room and slammed the door shut. _Stupid Mudblood._

* * *

Hermione had decided that the crib would do better in her room, so she had put it there.

She still hadn´t settled on a name yet, it was not her own choice completely. Not that she cared about Malfoy and his opinion, because she didn´t, but he was still the father of her child and he should get a say in her name.

The teachers had canceled class for this afternoon, so she decided to visit the others in the child care.

Searching for the cutest outfit, which wasn´t very easy, there wasn´t a big variety, Hermione dressed the baby and put her in the stroller she had found in the baby´s room. They were just about to leave, when Malfoy yelled from his room. "Where are you going, _wife_?" She stopped and yelled back. "Why would you care? And _wife_? Are we going to be civil to each other?"

He stepped out of his room, his tie off and his shirt loose. _Damn, he looks good._

"First, it´s not you who I care about, you´re still the annoying little know-it-all. And second, whose idea was it to be pleasant to each other? I mean, you are", and at this he made a face that looked like he had smelled something disgusting, "unfortunately, the mother of my child." She smiled sarcastically at this.

"Whatever, _honey_ , I´ll be going now. Oh and, don´t forget, we still need a name." With that she opened the door and stepped out.

She didn´t see Draco smiling after she had left. He liked it when she got angry.

* * *

After a few minutes Hermione had found the child care and went in.

It was a paradise for children. There were cars, dolls and bricks, of course they weren´t able to play with it yet but for the future.

At a later time she had spotted Ron, Harry and their 'wives' sitting at a window.

She sat down beside them, nodding towards Harry, who was listening Ron and Pansy fight. "She is my daughter too, you know! I am allowed to co-decide!" Ron bellowed at her.

"Hey you shut your mouth, Weasely! Her name is Diane and that´s it!" He shook his head.

"Diane? What kind of name is that?!" "It happened to be the name of my aunt!"

Hermione turned to Harry and Padma. "Can´t decide on a name, or..?" Padma nodded. "Those two have been screaming their heads off for at least fifteen minutes. Oh, who´s this little princess?"

She smiled at Hermione´s baby. "Well, same here. Malfoy and I haven´t even talked about it yet." Harry stroked her cheek. "Such a cutie. That´s our son."

He pointed to a boy with chocolate brown skin and green eyes. "James Darsh Potter. Named after our fathers." They smiled at each other. "God, you two are so lucky. Malfoy is just so stupid. This morning he didn´t want to deal with our child and just as I was about to leave he was being actually civil to me. I don´t care how he treats me, as long as he doesn´t call me `Mudblood´ all the time, but I just hope that he´ll be a good dad to her."

Padma put her arm around her. "Oh don´t worry. He´ll come around. This morning I heard Pansy saying that she didn´t want to be concerned about her blood-traitor child and look at her now. She even cares enough to forbid Ron to name her. Just wait until the first time she calls him daddy."

* * *

 **Soo that was it. A bit longer than expected but what the hell:D Pleease leave a review. Pretty please with sugar on top?:D**

 **XOXO**

 **Mary**

 **P.S. Thanks for the review3 Things like these make me smile:)**


End file.
